Each device connected to a computer network may be assigned an Internet protocol (IP) address. As more devices are connecting to the Internet, via their respective networks, the reservoir of available Internet protocol (IP) version four (IPv4) addresses is being depleted. In order to avoid IP address depletion, the industry is shifting to the use IP version six (IPv6) addresses. Legacy equipment designed to use the IPv4 address system may be unable to communicate directly with IPv6 networks. Such legacy equipment may continue to access the Internet through transmission mechanisms such as IPv4 Residual Deployment via IPv6 (4rd). However, traditional 4rd systems support only unicast transmission and do not support multicast transmission.